1. Field of the Technology
The disclosure relates to the field of locking pins and handles for portable lights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable search lights for military or law enforcement applications are configured for both mounting to a gun or vehicle and then to be detached and hand carried and manipulated. In order provide the needed robustness and strength in the mounted configuration the handles for carrying the light have been rigid or cantilevered arms extending from the light. An example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,613,534 which is incorporated herein by reference. It seemed as if the mounting and carrying systems could be optimize for either gun or vehicular mounting or for manual usage, but not both.
What is needed is some kind of a mounting and carrying system which provide a more convenient and compliant form for manual handling, carrying and stowage, but without any loss of the robustness and strength for mounting to a gun or vehicle, yet which still allows for the quick and easy conversion between these two usages without any compromise to the utility of the system in either usage.